¿Subasta? Ricos Bastardos
by Ibrahil
Summary: Jensen es subastado, ósea el es rico y se subasta por una semana con alguna mujer u hombre rico, Chris es quien lo anota en esa lista como broma, por Jensen ser tan solitario y promiscuo. Y Jared lo compra, sometiéndolo a las mas fetish del sexo XD J2
1. ¿Prologo?

¿Subasta?, Ricos Bastardos.

Autor: Ibrahil

Rating: NC-17

Category: J2 = Jensen/Jared.

Resumen: Jensen es subastado en una subasta de ricos, ósea el es rico y se subasta por una semana con alguna mujer u hombre rico, Chris es quien lo anota como broma por Jensen ser tan solitario y promiscuo. Y Jared lo compra, sometiéndolo a las mas fetish del sexo, Jared es un poderoso magnate, dios amo y señor de millones de empresas petroleras, al final de la semana Jensen esta mas que enamorado pero aun asi planea matar a Chris.

Era sorprendente que el día pudiera empeorar, en serio, seria sorprendente que esta mierda de día mejorara asi como lo seria que se volviera peor. Gruño por lo bajo cuando vio a Alona, su secretaria, entrar en la oficina, venia con unos papeles en sus finas manos.

- Por favor…dime que me he ganado un billón de dólares por lo guapo que soy. – dio un suspiro cuando vio a Alona rodar los ojos. - ¿Qué es ahora?

- Padalecki's – dijo simplemente.

- Jodidas y asquerosas mierdas. – dio un gruñido molesto, se recostó en su sillón flamante. Dejando que Alona le llenara la mesa de papeles.- ¿Y ahora que quieren?

- Pues necesitan una propaganda especial…que solo la gran "Delaroy Shancs Publicity" puede hacer, y pues como siempre me dices que te pase los recados de los grandes peces pues aquí estoy. – concluyo dándole una hoja escrita a mano por una hermosa caligrafía.

- ¿Jared? ¿Jared mismo envió esto? – pregunto, la verdad siempre había escuchado de Gerald y de Jeff enviando solicitudes con sus nombres impresos, incluso con su propia letra, pero Jared...

- ¿Por qué te sorprende? – pregunto la rubia alzando una ceja.

- Porque pensaba que el solo aplastaba su culo en su escritorio y se follaba a las secretarias, aparte de practicar para ser más cabron de lo que es… - gruño terminando de leer el papel.

- Nunca he entendido su "rivalidad". – dijo haciendo muequitas con sus dedos.

- Pues no tengo mucho que contar sobre eso.

- Aja… bueno cualquier cosa me avisas…tengo que llamar a Chad para decirle que salgamos hoy. – Jensen gruño en respuesta.

Pobre Chad Michael Murray, como osaba salir con semejante demonio, pero no era problema suyo, al menos mientras el chico mantuviera sus manos alejadas de Alona.

Bufo releyendo la carta. De los que conocía más personalmente, _Gerald y Jeff,_ ese Padalecki era al que le tenía mas desconfianza. Jared había sido el heredero de _"Longardian's Oil" _gracias a su abuelo, quien se lo había dejado todo por medio de la herencia de los Padalecki, por lo tanto el padre de Jared y su hermano mayor estaban a total servicio de este.

Y eso a Jensen le jodia.

Es que le jodia demasiado.

Que el Padalecki fuera tan poderoso.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Llego ese día tarde a su apartamento de lujo, el cual tenía dos pisos para el solo y hasta una piscina y un jacuzzy, todo un mini reino allí en medio de la calurosa Texas. Enciende la maquina de mensajes y la maquina le dice que tiene casi medio millón de mensaje de negocios, lo cual le jode a Jensen siempre. Borra todos los mensajes que le dicen que son de negocios y deja solo un mensaje de Chris, el cual tiene la esperanza no le hable de negocios. Lo pone en marcha mientras se desparrama en el sofá de la sala de estar.

_"Hey Jenny boy, hay una subasta de putos ricos el sábado, será mejor que asistas, estará tu amado Padalecki, todos sabemos quien es y cuanto te pone el cabron Padalecki, asi que será mejor que muevas tu culo gay aquí ¿¡ok!...por cierto adivina que rico bastardo va a venir...bueno aparte del Padalecki claro...sip, exacto, Steve...y como nominado, voy a comprar ese culo y me lo follare ri-"_

El mensaje es borrado inmediatamente por Jensen, que rueda los ojos molesto, no quiere saber nada de lo que piensa hacerle Chris a Steve, ni tampoco de lo que hará el castaño si alguien mas compra a Carlson.

Por otra parte no deja de pensar en Jared, y pues si, ya que lo sabes, Jensen no tiene nada mas que ocultar.

El Padalecki le excita, esa pose de tipo de clase alta, casi como si fuera el hombre más rico de la tierra o el mas poderoso. La forma en la que siempre va vestido, la forma en la que esos trajes adornando su cuerpo, con esa bufanda blanca, señal de los Padalecki's, alrededor de sus largos y poderosos hombros. Esa sonrisa de mierda que siempre lleva como cincelada en el rostro, y por supuesto esta ese juego de _miraditas, _como las llamaba Chris, las cuales Jared le lanzaba al pobre Ackles cada vez que lo tenia a la vista, como si se lo quisiera comer _vivo_.

Se mete en la ducha aun con el pensamiento de Jared en la mente.

Cuando esta bajo sus sabanas, duchado, cansado y bien alimentado, decide algo importante.

- Iré a esa subasta y me follare ese culo apretado. - con esas palabras se duerme.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Es sábado por la mañana, Jensen casi no puede abrir los ojos del sueño, asi que con una mano intenta apagar su reloj, que al parecer esta tan mal de la cabeza como el, ya que no se da cuenta que hoy es sábado y Jensen le toca dormir hasta tarde.

Alguien apaga el reloj antes que Jensen le de al interruptor. Abre los ojos como puede, todo para encontrarse con la cara de Chris, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunta con voz ronca por el sueño.

- Oh vamos asi saludas a tu mejor amigo del mundo. - dice demasiado alto para el gusto de Jensen.

- Jodete.

- Oh vamos no seas amargado, sabes que hoy va a ser un día magnifico, contigo en la subasta te harás doblemente rico.

Y con esas palabras Jensen se despertó de golpe.

XxxxxxxxX

Unas horas mas tarde, a eso del mediodía, Jensen esta sentado en el _Royal's Garden_, uno de los restaurantes mas grandes de la ciudad. Chris esta sentado frente a el, tiene vendas tapándole parte de su ojo izquierdo, justo donde Jensen le ha pegado esta mañana. Thomas esta sentado al lado de este, un poco tenso por lo que Jensen puede notar.

- Jensen no hay forma de salirse. - dice en voz baja, temiendo seguramente terminar como el jodido de Chris.

- ¿Seguro? - pregunta con la esperanza de que le diga que bromeaba, pero la mirada baja de Tom le dice todo.

- Si, he revisado todo, y ni con todo el dinero del mundo puedes salirte, ni aunque enfermes te seria posible salirte, es...totalmente imposible. - la voz le tiembla cunado ve a Jensen apretar los puños que mantenía sobre la mesa.

- Bien, entonces no podemos hacer otra cosa mas que intentar comprarme ¿no? - pregunta alzando las cejas.

- Pues... - empieza Tom y no se ve muy seguro. - Yo tenia planeado comprar a Mike

- Y yo a Steve.

- Tu cállate. - ordena Jensen achicando os ojos mientras ve a Chris, que levanta las manos en señal de paz. - Entonces le diré a Alona que lo haga.

- Suena como un plan.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

A las nueve de la noche, Jensen esta sentado entre Rosenbaum y Carlson, ambos detrás de una ridícula cortina, ridículamente costosa. Suspira mientras oye algunos gritos de mujer y algunos de hombres, agradeciendo que no puedan repetir compra, ninguno de los so pervertidos que allí están, Steve es llamado y casi enseguida la voz fuerte de Chris se escucha, dando una suma de 6 millones de dólares por el, una dama, que Jensen sospecha puede ser la misma Eva Longoria. Pero Chris gana con 8.5 millones, lo cual Jensen cree que es una perdida de dinero, aunque seguramente el castaño no piensa igual.

- Sr. Jensen Ackles ¿le importaría? - pregunta amablemente una mujer mayor de edad y pasada de maquillaje, Jensen solo quiere partirle la cara.

Cuando sale al frente del escenario se escuchan varios murmullos, de toda la gente, Jensen localiza a Alona cerca de una columna de piedra, algo agitada, sus labios se mueven en palabras mudas dirigidas hacia el, pero no puede entender que dice, la chica se ve agitada, "_¿Que diablos?"_ murmura frunciendo el ceño.

- Bueno aquí le tenemos un buen espécimen, damas y caballeros, el Señor Jensen Ackles, posiblemente el hombre mas atractivo de toda la noche, asi que empiecen las pujas. - el hombre de unos 60 años de edad golpeo con el martillo la solidad superficie de madera.

- 25 millones de dólares. - Jensen tiembla con esa cantidad, su mirada buscando a esa voz ronca y poderosa, encontrándose con los ojos del Padalecki de frente, bueno no literalmente.

- Oh diablos... - susurra, le da una mirada aterrada a Alona que se ha quedado más que frita en el sitio, mientras la multitud permanece en silencio, casi sepulcral.

- ¿alguien mas? - pregunta de repente el presentador del _Show, _sobresaltando a los demás.

- 30 millones. - grito Alona, intentando parecer cuerda.

- 50 millones. - esto arranco varios sonidos de exclamación bastante agudos. Jensen trago saliva.

- 60 millones. - repitió Alona, con la libreta de gastos en la mano, Jensen observo como Chad se frotaba la palma de la mano con la cara.

- 90 millones. - Sonrió el Padalecki, y Jensen supo que ni toda la herencia de la familia Ackles podría pujar tanto dinero como el de los Padalecki.

Alona se quedo en silencio cuando Jensen negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

- ¿Ni una apuesta mas señorita? - pregunto amablemente el presentador mirando a la pequeña rubia, quien negó con la cabeza. - Bien...a las 1, a las 2, ¡Vendido! Señor Ackles ahora es propiedad exclusiva del Magnate más poderoso de USA, El señor Padalecki.

Jensen intenta no estremecerse mientras ve la sonrisa, casi macabra, que se extiende por el rostro fuerte de ese hombre, su cabello marrón puesto detrás de sus orejas le daba cierto aire aristocrático. La bufanda blanca de los Padalecki estaba en sus manos, podía ver como la acariciaba como si fuera una serpiente blanca enroscada allí.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Son las once de la noche, y Jensen no ha dejado de temblar, Alona le acaricia los hombros, están en casa, bueno en la casa de Alona, Jensen no deja de ver la hoja de papel que tiene en la mano, específicamente la firma del Padalecki casi impresa en el.

- No lo puedo creer. - repitió por vez mil esa noche.

- Jensen... - dijo la rubia con voz suavecita, casi como si fuera su madre en lugar de su secretaria.

- Es que...voy a ser la puta de ese...ese... - no puede terminar la frase, esta demasiado en shock todavía.

- Encontrare una forma de sacarte de esto. - susurro contra la frente de Jensen, la rubia.

Chris se ha largado, probablemente ya se este follando al Carlson, Thomas se lo ha llevado Mike, apenas lo ha comprado. Y Jensen solo puede estar agradecido a que haya escogido a Alona antes que cualquier otra secretaria.

Solo espera estar vivo el domingo siguiente para poder matar a esos cabrones y regalarle un viaje alrededor del mundo a su secretaria.

Continua…


	2. Lunes

Lunes:

Es lunes por la mañana, casi las ocho para ser un poco mas específicos. Ya esta vestido, con algo sencillo como le ha pedido el mensajero que el Padalecki le la enviado, algo casual y sexy, Jensen quiso gruñir, ladrar y morder, pero se contuvo muy bien. Lleva un suéter pegado al cuerpo, de un color marrón claro, algo desgastado, y unos pantalones jeans, que según Chris _se la ponen dura_.

Toma su celular y la pequeña maleta que ha hecho la noche anterior, lo suficiente para una semana de sufrimiento, donde probablemente no vea mas que el colchón del Padalecki.

No es que sea virgen, no para nada, ha tenido bastantes experiencias con hombres, no tanto como para escribir un libro, pero lo suficiente como para saber que ser _pasivo_ es lo más caliente que le ha pasado.

Se monta en la limusina que le espera abajo del edificio, intenta mantenerse sereno, evitando las miradas que le da el mensajero, se centra en la música que suena por los audífonos que lleva puestos, este le da un ligero toque de juventud a su apariencia, aunque no es que fuera muy mayor claro, solo esta sobre los 32 y de hecho es muy joven, comparado con la gente que casi siempre lo rodea en las fiestas de gala y eso. Y ahora que habla de edades, no puede evitar apretar los puños al recordar al Padalecki, ese...hombre no es más que un mocoso malcriado de 28 años, recién cumplidos para mas molestia.

The Prodigy es lo que suena en su celular, cuando un brusco cambio en el ambiente que observaba fuera de la ventana lo hace sobresaltarse, _están saliendo de la ciudad._

- El señor Padalecki me ha ordenado que lo llevemos a su casa en el campo, ahí estarán mas cómodos ambos. - Jensen no puede evitar darle una mirada desconfiada al tipo ese que le habla con tanta tranquilidad, y juraría, si no supiera que esta tan paranoico, que con un poco de burla también.

- ¿Por que no su mansión en San Antonio? - se obliga a preguntar.

- El señor tendrá sus motivos. - Y Jensen cree que el tipo debería decir de una vez algo asi como "_Su majestad"._

- OK... - susurra, mas para si mismo que para otro. Con las manos apretadas sobre la tela del jean.

El viaje dura al menos dos horas, y cree que ya ha escuchado todas las canciones que tiene en su I-Phone, y eso le jode, por que no quiere escuchar de nuevo ninguna canción, por que todo ele recuerda lo desdichada que su vida puede ser a veces. Cunado se baja del auto, le duelen las piernas, el culo y la cabeza, y piensa que si se enferma probablemente sea una escapatoria. Un bostezo se empieza a formar en la base de su cuello, y cuando piensa soltarlo se corta de repente, por que ahí esta, en la puerta de la ¿mansión?, ¿castillo?, ¿reino personal? el Padalecki de pie, casi a la orilla de las escaleras, y se ve jodidamente alto, como un puto Yeti, ahí, como un dios de alguna religión de mierda, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón blanco que lleva, con los pies de gigante envueltos en una finas sandalias, y su apenas cubierto por una camisa negra, sin botones y mangas cortas, Y Jensen casi puede sentir en cada fibra de ese hombre las ganas de follarselo.

Ve al sirviente pasarle por un lado y acercarse a Jared, susurrar algo a lo que Jared sonríe, antes de girarse al rubio e inclinar su cabeza a modo de saludo.

- Ackles. - le escucha decir desde donde esta de pie. - ¿me acompañas? - le pregunta, como si Jensen tuviera opción a negarse.

El rubio asiente y sube las escaleras acercándose al más alto. Cuando esta a su lado este lo toma de la cintura y lo acerca, mas bien lo pega, hacia el. Sus rostros separados por muy poco.

- No tienes por que temblar. - le susurra, y Jensen se da cuenta de que de verdad lo esta haciendo, como si fuera una adolescente virgen.

- ¿Por qué me has comprado? - se le escapa cuando recupera el habla, y quiere patearse mentalmente por semejante burrada.

- Por que eres hermoso. - Y Jensen piensa con esas palabras que quizás el Padalecki no sea tan mala persona después de todo. - Y por que te deseo desde hace mucho tiempo. - bueno quizás no tanto.

- ¿solo por eso? - pregunta, maldiciéndose por no esconder el tono provocativo en su voz.

Jared sonríe. - Eso y porque quiero poseerte, todo para mi. - y Jensen no puede evitar sonrojarse, o al menos eso cree que hace porque su rostro esta caliente.

- Lo noto.

- Me alegra que lo notes, ahora porque no vamos a mi habitación. - Jensen se queda de pie allí, sintiendo como el Padalecki le come la boca, o al menos lo intenta, enfrente de toda esa gente yendo y viniendo, con cajas de cosas que Jensen ni se imagina que puede ser. de repente la boca ya no esta encima de la suya, y los ojos avellanas de Jared lo ven serios.

- ¿Qué? - pregunta como el idiota que es a veces, solo a veces.

- Se supone que me tienes que devolver el beso ¿no?

- ¡Ah! Lo siento...me has tomado por sorpresa. - y no ha terminado de decir la frase cuando tiene a Jared encima de nuevo.

Se deja saborear los labios, mientras el intenta hacer lo mismo con los de Jared, pero cuando saca su lengua para probar los labios rosados del Padalecki, este le mete la lengua dentro de la boca, casi hasta la garganta, lamiendo su paladar, saboreando seguramente el café que se ha tomado esta mañana, y que hace un contraste extraño con el sabor a...goma de mascar de fresa de Jared.

Gime dentro del beso, por que se esta empezando a endurecer y por que se acaba de dar cuenta de que Jared lo ha estado moviendo hacia dentro de la casa. Cuando abre los ojos están al pie de la escalera de uno de los vestíbulos mas elegantes que ha visto, muy elegante para el gusto de Jensen, abre los ojos grandes cuando Jared se lo monta encima, todo sin soltar su boca, la cual el rubio se vio forzado a separar.

- ¿Qué haces? - gime sintiendo como Jared empieza a moverse subiendo las escaleras.

- Vamos a mi habitación. - como si fuera obvio, asi es como lo dice.

- ¿Hablas en serio? - pregunta, y teme que Jared lo tire al piso, pero no lo hace, lo mantiene allí amarrado a el.

- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? - casi se encoge de hombros, no sonríe, pero tampoco se ve enfadado.

- Solo que...no pensé que quisieras ir tan rápido. - contesta con voz temblorosa.

- No eres virgen Jensen, eso lo se, no tienes por que ponerte asi de nervioso.

- ¿Quién te ha...?

- No importa. - dice, y lo esta besando de nuevo.

Sus caderas se impulsan hacia atrás, intentando meterse esa gorda polla mas profundo, pero las cadenas, que le hacen tensar los brazos dolorosamente, no le dan mucho movimiento. Da un gemido cuando Jared le da una fuerte embestida que le hace ponerse en las puntitas de los pies, casi rozando el suelo, ansiando que Jared se la vuelva a meter asi de fuerte, justo contra su próstata, la cual reclama atención. Por eso cuando el castaño se separa de el, saliéndose por completo un gemido sale de protesta se le escapa.

Nunca e su vida pensó que pasaría por esto, Jared lo ha, encadenado, la que supuestamente según Jensen iba a ser la habitación "normal" donde lo iban a hacer, resulto ser otra cosa mas que un cuarto de tortura, o al menos eso piensa Jensen.

Las paredes están pintadas de rojo intenso, y ahí dos estantes en el lugar, repletos de cada objeto sexual loco que se haya inventado. Un potro, o al menos eso parece, y Jared no esta muy seguro de que pueda usarlo sin morirse de vergüenza. Estaban estas cadenas, a las que esta atado, las cuales no sospecho que se usaran para lograr la posición en la que estaba ahora, con los pies casi rozando el suelo. Y por supuesto Jared, el cual esta desnudo totalmente, con un tatuaje en forma de sol y Yin Yang en el pecho.

El por su lado, tiene un jodido "anillo" en la polla, al cual oficialmente odia, por que le ha cortado el orgasmo unas tres veces ya. Las cadenas, que como ya se ha expresado duelen horrorosamente en sus tensados músculos, y esas horribles anillas que atraviesan sus pezones. Y de todas esas tres cosas que desvirgan su cuerpo de diferentes formas, la que mas le asombra son las anillas.

El no es una persona de hacer berrinches y mucho menos de llorar, hace unos años, mas o menos 20 años que no llora en serio, pero eso era por que no había sentido una jodida aguja caliente atravesándole un pezón, y luego hacer lo mismo con el otro. Había sido horrible horrible, pero ahora, con esas argollas atravesándole ambos pezones y la cadena que estupidamente colgada de ellos, se sentia vulnerable.

Jared se paro frente a el, lamiéndole el hueco del cuello. - Adoro tu sabor...eres perfecto. - Y Jensen no puede contestarle apropiadamente por que la estupida cadena que cuelga de sus pezones es jalada hacia delante, haciéndolo estremecerse, no sabe aun si de placer o dolor.

- Padalecki... - gime el rubio.

Son las ocho de la noche, esta acostado en la cama más grande que ha visto, intentando no moverse, por que el culo le arde, de la forma deliciosa, pero igual arde. Escucha la puerta abrirse y gira la cabeza, Jared entra en la habitación, lleva una bandeja de comida en las manos. Le sonríe, le sonríe como si hace unas horas no estuviera lo estuviera _torturando_.

- Hey, ¿tienes hambre pecoso? – le pregunta poniéndole la bandeja a un lado de la cama.

Y Jensen no puede hacer mas nada que odiarlo, por ser tan…podidamente adorable. Se duerme con el dolor en el culo, los pezones y donde Jared le ha besado antes de irse, solo que ese es un tipo diferente de dolor. _Del Corazón._


	3. Martes

¿Subasta?, Ricos Bastardos.

Autor: Ibrahil

Beta: **espitia** (Lo amo)  
Rating: NC-17

Category: J2 = Jensen/Jared.  
Warnings: Hurt!Jensen, Top!Jared, Spanking (Palmadas en el culo ¬¬), Blow jobs a medias.

Resumen: Jensen es subastado en una subasta de ricos, ósea el es rico y se subasta por una semana con alguna mujer u hombre rico, Chris es quien lo anota como broma por Jensen ser tan solitario y promiscuo. Y Jared lo compra, sometiéndolo a las mas fetish del sexo, Jared es un poderoso magnate, dios amo y señor de millones de empresas petroleras, al final de la semana Jensen esta mas que enamorado pero aun asi planea matar a Chris.

Estrenando Beta! Dios tengo gans de llorar y rodar por el suelo al mismo tiempo! ROFC! Te amo espiiiiiiiiiii! Gracias por betearme el capi que me he reido bastante haciendote sufrir! jejejeje

Disculpen por la espera.

Martes

Esa mañana despierta un poco aturdido, no sabe donde esta, por al menos cinco minutos, hasta que recuerda todo de golpe, bueno es mas de pinchazo, si, del pinchazo de dolor de su culo cuando se sentó en la cama.

- Mierda… - se gira a ver el reloj pero no encuentra ninguno, asi que como puede baja los pies de la cama y se sienta.

- Buenos días Jensen. – le saluda entrando en la habitación sin tocar el Padalecki. Jensen se tensa, y al instante siente el dolor en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

- No tan buenos.

- ¿eh? ¿Quieres que te cambie de habitación? Puedes dormir en la mía si quieres. – pregunta tirándose en la cama, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Haciendo que Jensen tenga que afincar las manos en la cama para levitar un poco y no sentir el movimiento de la cama. – Esta es muy cómoda, ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

- Nada. – le dice seco, alzándose de la cama como si no sintiera su culo ardiendo, por que el tiene orgullo y no va a dejar que Jared le quite lo poco que le queda.

Jared lo ve extrañado, no aparta la mirada de el mientras Jensen revuelve sus maletas, sacando un pantalón corto.

- No tienes por que vestirte, quiero tener sexo contigo. – le anuncia, y a pesar de que esta de espaldas a el, puede sentir como Jared se va desnudando. El rubio se estremece, y se siente vulnerable. – Vamos Jensen. – le anima.

Cuando Jensen se voltea intenta no ver a Jared, que esta acostado como si fuera una jodida estatua sexosa romana o griega, total esta allí desnudo.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – pregunta el rubio con voz temblorosa, acostándose cerca de Jared.

- Primero tienes que retirar estos, luego te digo. – dice mientras le toma de la cinturilla del boxer. Jensen se los quita, intentando que Jared no vea ni su culo ni su polla, pero eso es algo inevitable. – Bien acuéstate en cuatro en la cama.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta por inercia.

- En cuatro Jensen, como una perra. – le escucha decir, y no puede evitar que sus muslos tiemblen, cuando obedece a Jared. Asi como esta, puede ver sus brazos temblando, mientras siente al gigante acomodarse detrás de el.

La palmada le toma por sorpresa, directo a los cachetes de su culo, no puede evitar el gemido de dolor.

- Quiero que cuentes desde uno. – ordena.

La primera nalgada es un poco suave. – Uno. – La segunda duele, mas no es nada – Dos – La tercera tampoco es insoportable – Tres…Cuatro…Cinco…Seis…Siete…Ocho…N-nueve. – y ahí esta, ya la piel le comienza a arder. – Diez… - dice luego de un momento. – O-once – la voz le tiembla un poco, y no sabe como es que a Jared no le duele la mano. Cuando van por la dieciséis la voz que grita el numero es irreconocible, no solo por que duela, si no porque es doloroso, lo que le ha golpeado esta seguro que no fue la mano de Jared, es algo mucho mas solidó, mas duro y doloroso. – ¡Diecisiete! ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta intentando girarse, pero la poderosa mano del Padalecki le obliga a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, haciéndolo caer sobre sus antebrazos.

- Solo cuenta. – su voz es oscura, sin piedad alguna por el sufrimiento del rubio.

Y a partir de allí fue una tortura, Jensen cuenta por inercia, sin decir nada mas que los malditos números. Cuando van por treinta Jared se detiene, y el rubio solloza de dolor, al sentir esos dedos tocando su sensible entrada, tanteándola por fuera, y Jensen no puede hacer nada mas que seguir llorando, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- Mmmm debería prepararte pero…tengo muchas ganas de meterla asi – le dice, y Jensen puede jurar que en el rostro de Jared se pinta una sonrisa macabra

- ¡No! Por favor yo lo haré. – pide y no sabe que lo que hace es poner al Padalecki aun mas duro.

- Hazlo, quiero verlo. – le ordena mientras le abre las nalgas para dejar a la vista la entrada. Jensen se lame dos dedos, intentando llenarlos lo mas que puede de saliva, cuando los afinca contra la abusada entrada, duele, y mas cuando se contrae sin querer. – Mételo ya.

Pasa saliva antes de meter el dedo índice hasta el primer nudillo, gimiendo agudo cuando sintió el dolor y escucha al Padalecki suspirar, y dos segundos después tiene la lengua del castaño en su culo, lamiéndole encima de los dedos, lamiendo con solo la punta de la lengua, le mete uno, dos, tres dedos, y tiene cuatro dedos en el culo, contando su dedo. Gime y solloza esta vez de placer, y antes de que empiece a disfrutar de verdad tiene la polla gigante de Jared toda dentro de su culo.

- ¡Oh dios! ¡Oh dios! – es lo único que puede decir mientras Jared sale y entra de el, y casi olvidaría el dolor de sus preciadas nalgas, si no fuera por que las caderas de Jared se golpean contra ellas con cada embestida.

Al medio día, el almuerzo es rápido, al menos para Jared, que anuncia tener _asuntos importantes_ que tratar. Jensen no puede evitar el extraño aceleramiento de su corazón cuando Jared lo toma del cuello y le da un beso lento y apasionado, dejándolo un poco ido mientras sale del gran comedor.

Cuando termina de comer, se pone a explorar la casa, la que parece estar desierta, y le hace pensar a Jensen que puede que Jared les haya dicho que no lo molestaran.

Hay una cancha de Tennis allí fuera en el patio, pero Jensen opta por entrar a la cancha techada de Basketball, por que el es mas un hombre de ese deporte, a pesar de que a sus amigos les guste mas el Tennis o incluso el golf.

Pasa la tarde encestando la pelota el solo, sudado y un poco cansado decide detenerse, recogiendo algunos balones que están regados por la cancha.

- No tienes por que hacerlo, un sirviente lo hará por ti. – la voz de Jared lo hace sobresaltarse, y es como si todos los dolores que se habían ido vuelvan de golpe.

- Padalecki. – Jared le sonríe y se acerca, tomándolo de la cintura.

- Preferiría que me llamaras Jared…

Jensen asiente, un poco sonrojado, le da…un poco de vergüenza que Jared lo sujete asi entre sus brazos.

- No sabía que te gustaba el Basketball.

- Es el mejor deporte que existe. – dice orgulloso, levantando la vista a Jared quien le esta sonriendo. – En mi opinión.

- En la mía también, siempre me gusto mucho, solo que para mi padre tenía mas alma de empresario que para deportista. – Jensen bufo. - ¿No crees que sea verdad?

- Creo que es una mentira que tu te creíste. – y al segundo que eso sale de su boca sabe que esta en problemas, Jared se ha puesto mortalmente serio y lo mira fijamente, y lo peor es que Jensen no puede apartar la mirada de ese hombre.

- Chupamela. – le dice, y Jensen quiere reírse, pero no lo hace por que Jared sigue impasible, lo que le da una idea de que habla en serio.

- ¿ahora? – pregunta con voz temblorosa.

- Ahora.

Jensen se separa del cuerpo de Jared que suelta su fuerte agarre. Cae sobre sus rodillas, no tarda en desabrochar el pantalón. Nunca ha hecho esto, y teme que Jared se enfade o algo, lo cual lo hace pensar el por que del miedo hacia el Padalecki, no es como si este fuera a asesinarlo ¿O si? Mueve la cabeza sacándose esos pensamientos, debe concentrarse en hacérselo como se lo hacen a el. Cuando saca la polla de Jared esta está totalmente dura, no necesita estimulación extra para endurecerse aun mas. Se la chupa como puede, metiéndosela un poco, no mucho solo lo suficiente como para no sentirse asqueado. Gruñe cuando Jared se la saca de la boca y se abrocha el pantalón.

- ¿soy tan malo? – pregunta sintiéndose un poco desilusionado, Jared no responde, solo da la vuelta y se marcha.

Sentado en su cama a eso de las diez de la noche casi no puede respirar, sostiene la almohada contra su rostro, esta llorando, y su garganta le duele de lo tenso que esta, sus sollozos están siendo ahogados por la almohada, y su orgullo destrozado, el Padalecki lo ha humillado y el no ha hecho mas que ser un jodido esclavo.

Continua...

Y pues...¿Que les parecio? ^o^


	4. Miercoles

Miércoles:

Cuando se despierta siente su garganta en carne viva y sus ojos le arden, se estremece un poco cuando una calidad mano le acaricia la mejilla, que esta fría por que se ha olvidado de arroparse mientras duerme. Gime cuando la mano le aprieta el cuello, y se siente también por que sus músculos están fríos y agarrotados. Ahora le acarician dos manos, alrededor de su cuello, masajeando con un poco de fuerza, pero aun asi se siente increíble. Las manos suben a sus mejillas, acarician sus pómulos, sus parpados y luego están en su frente. Las manos son grandes, por que puede sentir como abarcan casi todo su rostro. Suelta un gemido cuando algo se aprieta contra su erección mañanera, masajeándola con ritmo flojo.

- Despierta Jensen... - susurra la voz sobre su oído, el calido aliento golpeándole y arrancándole otro gemido.

- No... - niega con su cabeza mientras siente como las manos bajan hacia su pecho. Acariciando sus pectorales.

- Jensen...necesitas desayunar, ya es casi mediodía. - Y como si fuera de noche le valdría mierda, por que ahora tiene esas manos tocando sus pezones perforados. Aun arden un poco y duelen un montón, pero al menos ya no sangran.

- Ahh...no... - niega de nuevo, su voz ronca, desgastada, muerta.

- ¿por que no?

- No...

- Entonces te ordeno que lo hagas. - La voz fuerte del Padalecki le hace abrir los ojos, y ahí esta, con el cabello sobre el rostro y esa expresión de niño bueno que Jensen esta aprendiendo a odiar.

- Padalecki.

- Jared.

- Padalecki.

- Eres todo un caballo indomable ¿no?

- Si te levantas puedo hacerlo yo.

- Quiero follar. - alza una ceja el Padalecki, y Jensen tiene ganas de matarlo, de meterle la cabeza debajo de la almohada y asfixiarlo.

- ¿Por que no buscas a alguien mas eh? - pregunta de vuelta, y pasa algo que no espera, Jared lo esta tomando del brazo y lo esta poniendo boca abajo, obligándole a tener la cabeza contra la almohada, presionándosela con una mano fuerte.

- Por que tienes que hacerlo todo tan difícil. - le siente respirar contra su cuello, mientras batalla con los boxers de Jensen para bajarlos. - Por que eres tan perfecto, tan jodidamente hermoso...con ese cuerpo delicioso...te odio Jensen Ackles...te odio tanto... - gruñe contra su oído. Y Jensen solo puede sollozar y comenzar a llorar.

Sus sollozos se hacen audibles para Jared, pero los ignora. Besa la desnuda piel de la espalda de Jensen dejando mordiscos por toda la piel, llega hasta las nalgas de Jensen que están apretadas.

- Mientras mas te resistas mas haré que te duela, lloraras de dolor...- Jensen da un sollozo mientras intenta relajarse, Jared lo abre ansioso, echando demasiado lubricante, mete un dedo y masajea el interior de Jensen, este gime por que Jared le masajea la próstata. Luego de unos 20 minutos pasa algo gracioso...Jared tiene cinco dedos, sip, cinco dedos dentro de su culo, el jodido puño de Jared abriéndolo, y Jensen quiere correrse, pero no puede...el cock ring esta de nuevo ahí y ahora no solo aprieta su polla, si no que tiene un segundo apretando sus testículos, los cuales cree le van a reventar. Casi aúlla cuando Jared mete un poco mas su puño, y mierda están...extraño y se siente obscenamente abierto y solo quiere cubrirse pero también tiene la necesidad de apretar las sabanas entre sus dedos.

- Jared…por favor… - gime, pero en menos de lo que piensa tiene la mitad del antebrazo del Padalecki dentro. Por sus labios corre un hilillo de sangre, que se liga con la saliva, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado, aunque en realidad se ha mordido aguantando la extraña presión.

El brazo sale y entra de el un poco mas libremente, solo moviéndose lentamente, y de repente ya no esta, y Jensen siente su culo chorreando lubricante, mas abierto de lo que ha estado nunca.

- Eres tan jodidamente perfecto… - El peso de Jared deja de sentirse en la cama, y un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

Jensen pasa adormilado el resto del día, no sabe aun muy bien por que, solo que se siente aun peor que la noche anterior, piensa con molestia que aun es mitad de semana, aun le quedan tres días de tortura, tanto psicológica como física.

En la noche su cuerpo empieza a temblar, y el temor de que Jared aparezca es demasiado fuerte, puede sentir como los vellos de la nuca se le erizan con cada recuerdo de esos días, y se pregunta cuando empezaran las verdaderas torturas.

Chris, si, Jensen se encargaría de que Chris fuera lanzado por un precipicio y tuviera una muerte dolorosa, el mismo se encargaría de desmembrarlo pieza por pieza, le desgarraría la carne y lo dejaría irreconocible, lo haría, si es que podía caminar alguna vez en su vida.

La puerta se abre sin ningún aviso, lenta, como alguien que entra casualmente en una habitación.

- Jensen… - murmura el Padalecki viendo que el rubio esta despierto, arropado con una gruesa sabana y la pequeña TV de la habitación encendida, en alguna película basura. - ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto, pero Jensen ni lo miro, su vista fija n la TV. - ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

- No gracias.

- Jahod me dijo que no habías comido nada hoy, deberías. – intento sentándose a una orilla de la cama.

- Pues no quiero comer, creo que aun tengo derecho a hacerlo cuando quiera o ¿no? – pregunto desafiante, alzando su mirada a Jared, pero este tenia la mirada baja mientras con sus dedos doblaba la sabana.

- Aun es tu decisión. – se encogió de hombros, se veía tan miserablemente hermoso que Jensen no sabia si de verdad debía sentir lastima.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió? – pregunto intentando sonar desinteresado.

- Nada, solo…lamento lo que hice esta mañana…y lo que hice ayer…solo que me desconciertas… - frunció el seño, mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se recostaba en el pecho de Jensen, que quedo sorprendido por esa acción.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- No te entiendo…se supone que…debería odiarte por todo…y aun asi…siento esto extraño en mi pecho…como amor…- susurro contra la piel blanca del rubio.

- ¿amor? – pregunto con los ojos un poco húmedos.

- Te amo Jensen Ackles…pero duele demasiado tu amor…es un amor cruel…duele… -sollozo contra la calidad piel, mojándola con sus lagrimas.

- Jared… - susurro el rubio pasando una mano por la espalda del Padalecki. – Esta bien…no tiene por que doler, no tiene por que hacerlo. – se alzo un poquito para tomar la cabeza de Jared entre sus manos.

- Pero duele mucho…por que el recuerdo me quema la piel…es como si el estuviera aquí… -lloro desesperado, todo su cuerpo amarrando el de Jensen,.

- ¿Quién Jared?

- El…el va hacerme daño si no soy como tu…el me hará daño…no dejes que me hiera Jensen… -suplico.

- No lo dejare Jay…nunca nadie te hará daño. – La verdad Jensen nunca sabrá que le llevo a decir esas palabras, pensaba que podía ser que Jared lo había drogado o algo.


	5. Jueves

Jueves

Jensen dio un bostezo, no había podido dormirse. Llevaba unas horas en la cama intentando respirar debido al peso que descansaba en su pecho, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño. Un niño que respiraba como un toro y que murmuraba palabras.

Su mano blanca y pecosa acaricio la espalda de Jared, sintiendo lo caliente de la piel incluso a través de la tela.

El ruido de la puerta lo alerto y lo hizo casi saltar en el sitio, se sintió temblar ligeramente, la luz de la lámpara encendida a su izquierda ilumino la figura del mayordomo de Jared, que los vio sorprendidos.

- ¿Jahod?

- Señor Ackles…lamento haber entrado asi, es solo que no vi al señor en su cama y me preocupe… - murmuro acercándose un poco a la cama. Jared se removió en el pecho de Jensen pero no despertó.

- Esta bien, ¿es tan raro que no este en su cama? – pregunto extrañado, mas por la mirada preocupada del hombre que no dejaba de ver a Jared que por otra cosa.

- El señor…el tiene pesadillas cuando duerme…asi que normalmente yo velo su sueño. – explico aun sin apartar la mirada de Jared.

- Oh… - su cerebro analizo rápidamente la situación. – El cree que alguien lo va a dañar… ¿Quién? – pregunto volteando sus mirada que había estado fija en Jared hacia el mayordomo, quien abrió la boca sorprendido.

- Buenas noches señor Ackles…si me necesita estaré en mi habitación…solo tiene que llamar por el teléfono. – hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro.

El rubio frunció. ¿Qué coño pasaba con esa familia?

El reloj marco las tres de la mañana y el rubio comenzó a quedarse dormido.

Un queja en forma de gemido salio de los rosados labios del Padalecki al verse girado al otro lado de la cama un poco brusco. Abrió sus ojos avellanas para intentar enfocar quien lo había despertado, pero su visión estaba muy borrosa como para ver algo.

Se froto los ojos como un niño pequeño mientras escuchaba la puerta del baño cerrarse, asi que para cuando consiguió enfocar sus propios dedos.

- ¿Jahod? – pregunto extrañado sentándose en la cama. Cuando se fijo en que esa no era su habitación, su cuerpo empezó a temblar con temor cuando de repente vio a Jensen salir del baño, sus ojos casi cerrados y secándose las manos de una de las cortinas para tirarse de nuevo a la cama. - ¿Jensen? – llamo recostándose y tomando al rubio entre sus brazos, temblando por el frió contacto. - ¿Jensen?

- ¿Ummm? – gruño el rubio abrazándose mas a ese cuerpo calido.

- ¿pase la noche contigo? – pregunto besándole el cuello.

- Umjumm… - hizo un sonido afirmativo con la garganta.

- ¿hice mucho ruido…? –pregunto temeroso de que Jensen lo haya escuchado murmurar, aunque la verda el no recuerda hacer soñado nada.

- Seeee….roncaste mucho…pero logre dormirme tarde… - gimió abrazándose mas a Jared que sonrió. – Jahod me dijo que el siempre vigilaba tu sueño. – Jensen sintió como el castaño se tensaba. – Tiene algo que ver con lo de anoche ¿cierto?

- Jensen… - suspiro el mas alto. – No puedo hablar de ello. – se levanto de golpe y salio de la habitación.

A eso de las doce del mediodía, Jensen se encontraba sobre sus manos y rodillas mientras el sol caliente le quemaba la desnuda espalda, la grava del camino de la dañaba las rodillas, y el Padalecki se sumergía en el de manera salvaje.

Parecia como si lo estuvieran violando, sino fuera por el hecho de que Jared ya le había echo cosas más raras y más agresivas. Esto había comenzado con Jensen observando el extenso patio de la casa, no es como si fuera la primera vez que veía un patio gigante como ese, su propia madre tenia uno inmenso, y pasaba gran parte del día metida entre sus flores. Pero siempre había sido un curioso, y al meterse dentro de ese patio no se imagino que el Padalecki terminara acorralándolo contra una de las grandes columnas que había allí.

Besándolo apasionadamente mientras lo iba a desnudando.

Arrancándole los pantalones, la camisa y los boxers, rompiendo su ropa de marca, y una de sus mejores camisas, dejándolo totalmente desnudo bajo ese calor abrasador. Tirándolo al suelo y levantándole la cadera, solo para comerle el culo…cosa que hizo suplicar a Jensen a tal punto que casi todos los sirvientes de la casa debían haberlo escuchado.

Todo esto sin una palabra del Padalecki, es como si necesitara sentir que no estaba solo, por la forma en la que acariciaba con anhelo el cuerpo de Jensen.

La polla dio una fuerte embestida en el interior de Jensen y se quedo allí, llenándole de semen, a un rubio que no dejaba de gemir de placer. A su edad nadie le había follado de esa forma. Nadie a execion de este hombre.

Gimio cuando Jared se salio de el. Se volteo a verlo pero Jared ya estaba de pie acomodandose el pantalón.

- ¿Jared?

Pero este no respondió, solo se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

Allí fue cuando Jensen se sintió como una puta, con su camisa destrozada y sus pantalones un poco rotos comenzó a vestirse, cunado escucho unos pasos que lo hicieron buscar desesperadamente donde esconderse…afortunadamente era solo Jahod, que se acerco a el con una manta.

- El señor me nvio a traerle esto. – el hombre mayor desvio la mirada mientras se la entregaba para que Jensen se cubriera con ella.

- Gracias… - murmuro y comenzó a caminar sin decir nada mas a la mansión, que ahora le parecia lo mas repugnante del mundo.

Subió las escaleras que daban a su habitación y se encerró allí.

No sabe por cuanto tiempo lloro acurrucado en las sabanas. Como un pequeño gatito asustado, solo sabe que cuando abrió los ojos ya era bien entrada la noche y había alguien caminando constantemente fuera de su habitación. Tembló un poco mientras se levantaba, su cuerpo aun semi desnudo.

Se bajo de la cama y se puso rápidamente unos boxers y unos pantalones buenos. Camino a la puerta y la abrió, sorprendiendo a Jared que lo vio con ojos grandes.


	6. Viernes

Viernes.

- Jensen… - susurra y de pronto se lanza contra la puerta por que el rubio esta intentando cerrarla de nuevo. – Déjame explicarlo ¡por favor! – grita haciendo fuerza para abrir la puerta.

- ¡No quiero tus malditas explicaciones! ¡Solo me mientes! ¡Todo el maldito tiempo! – grita, cediendo finalmente a la fuerza monstruosa del menor. – ¡No quiero que te acerques! – grito molesto mientras intentaba huir al baño, pero Jared lo alcanzo rápidamente, acorralándolo contra el lavabo.

- No huyas…no quiero hacerte daño… - pidió, pero Jensen lo empujo, haciéndolo casi caerse al piso, la reacción de Jared a eso fue inesperada para ambos.

Un golpe a la mandíbula de Jensen que le partió el labio, el dolor haciendo al rubio estremecerse. Mirándolo con ojos furiosos, Jensen no dudo en devolver el golpe, una especie de gancho al rostro de Jared, Jared lo tomo de los hombros y lo estampo contra la pared, recibiendo una patada de Jensen en las rodillas, la adrenalina corriendo por ambos cuerpos mientras se barrían a golpes el uno al otro.

Jensen no sabe muy bien en que momento llegaron al suelo, solo sabe que Jared tiene la nariz rota, y l sangre gotea sobre su rostro, mientras el mas joven se la mete por el culo como mejor sabe hacerlo.

- No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Ackles… - jadea contra sus rotos labios, los cuales sangran copiosamente, pero no importa, de hecho nada importa por que Jared le esta aplastando la próstata con sus embestidas certeras, haciendolo ver el cielo atraves del infierno.

- Jared…Jared… - no puede dejar de repetir, su polla esta siendo aplastada por la parte baja del estomago de Jared, y el constante movimiento lo hace delirar.

- Tu culo Ackles…nada como este apretado culo… - solloza de placer, en su costado puede verse un pequeño morado, ocasionado por Jensen cunado lo ha lanzado contra el escaparate de madera de roble que hay en la habitación.

- Si…Jared…follame asi… - gime agudo, constante, como una puta a la que se la follan sin restricción.

- Solo a ti Jensen…solo a ti te follare asi…duro…como siempre me pones…por que eres perfecto… - _"Perfecto" _ esa palabra resuena en su cerebro, recordando su horrible pasado, los golpes, justo como ahora, el dolor, justo como ahora, solo que en ese momento no había nada de placer. Absolutamente nada. Su padre, las palabras que decía mientras veía a Jensen jugar en la grama del patio de los Ackles, "_Ese es un niño perfecto Jared" "Tienes que ser como el" "Perfecto Jared como ese joven" "Mira Sherry, el joven Ackles es un perfecto estudiante en el colegio, deberíamos enviar a Jared allí, quizás aprenda algo de este joven" _

Pero Jared siempre odio todo eso, las palabras despectivas de su padre cuando Jared sacaba un nueve en sus notas casi tan perfectas de Jensen, cuando jugaba en el patio y se caía, rasguñándose las rodillas o golpeándose la cabeza, siempre le recordaba lo inútil que era, lo estúpido que había nacido y cuan decepcionante era como hijo.

Pero eso no fue lo peor, a pesar del maltrato psicológico, que siempre es peor que todo, fue el hecho de que su madre no levantara un cabello para protegerlo de eso, siempre fue así, hasta el día que murió. Y Jared aun no sabe muy bien que fue lo que sintió, cuando vio a su madre allí en su lecho de muerte, con su padre llorando a moco suelto y su hermano mayor, también llorando, Jared recuerda claramente la mirada asustada que le dio a Jared, como si ese dulce niño de rodillas sucias y cabello largo fuera una especie de demonio. Y todo por que Jared permanecía en una esquina, sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello, pero sin lagrimas, sin ninguna expresión.

Sus ojos permanecieron asi, hasta la universidad. Su adolescencia fue horrible, por que su padre descargo toda la culpa de la muerte de su esposa en Jared, los golpes vinieron unos tras otros, deformando su cuerpo un poco, pequeñas heridas que el rubio de ojos verdes descubría mientras el otro seguía enterrándole la polla grande y dura que tenia en su ya usado culo. Pequeñas cicatrices que parecían sangrar con cada palabra que salía de los labios.

Su adolescencia fue horrible, muy distante de la vida perfecta del rubio. El cual siemrpe fue un buen estudiante, cuatro años mayor que Jared, no recuerda haberlo visto nunca en ninguna de las fiestas donde conoció a casi toda la familia Padalecki.

Casi una vida de ensueño, el hijo de ensueño, salvo por su oculta sexualidad, la cual había tenido que reprimir hasta que Chris y Steve se habían confesado homosexuales. Confiando en Jensen como su mejor amigo.

Solo fue asi como Jensen paso de follar mujeres ricas y prostitutas que iban a su casa, a follarse culos mas masculinos, lo cual probablemente es la mejor decisión que le ha pasado en la vida.

Jadea de placer caundo Jared le asfixia, apretándole el cuello, y Jensen solo siente como se le nubla la vista, y es tan jodidamente delicioso, hacerlo asi.

Sus caderas doliéndole de lo duro que Jared emebestia dentro de el, sus piernas temblando del esfuerzo de mantenerlas separadas para que Jared, que le apretaba el cuello con ambas manos se la metiera mas profundo, debe de estar rojo, y la vena de su frente brotada de ese modo que no le gusta le salga.

Esta gritando, lo sabe por que puede escuchar un murmurllo lejano, y también sabe que Jared le contesta algo, sus ojos nublados no pueden enfocar al castaño, y de repente todo se vuelve blanco con el orgasmo, blanco como el semen que se esparce entre ambos cuerpos, y luego negro…pura oscuridad como la que hay en el corazón del castaño.

Unas horas mas tardes, Jensen despierta. Esta solo, y solo quiere sentir el calor de Jared cerca de el, sentir esos brazos abrazarlos, pero Jared no esta ahí, y Jensen es incapaz de dejar de pensar en el.


	7. Sabado

Sábado

Sus ojos se abren mucho antes de que este completamente despierto, se siente perdido, un poco adolorido, pero sobretodo cansado.

Su mente tarda un poco en procesar el hecho de que hoy es el ultimo día que pasara en esa mansión. Se siente decepcionado, por que después de todo lo que ha pasado, los constantes abusos permitidos, las casi violaciones, las palabras despectivas, todo eso que le ha hecho Jared para calmar su propio dolor, aun esta allí, vivo, como si respirara con vida propia, ese sentimiento de amor hacia Jared.

Ese sentimiento que por años estuvo allí, desde que comenzó a notar las miradas insistentes de Jared. Siempre sobre el esas miradas curiosas, anhelantes, envidiosas…todas las facetas de Jared en una sola, enloqueciendo a Jensen.

La puerta se abre, y Jensen piensa que extrañara ese sonido por la mañana, a pesar de que sabe que siempre le recordara el dolor que sintió, también recordara el placer, y lo cercano, si es que se puede decir así, que estuvo a Jared.

Jared lo ve desde allí, lleva una cesta de ropa en las manos, es la ropa de Jensen.

- Jahod se encargo de recoger tu ropa sucia esta mañana y ya la he lavado. – dice explicando el hecho de por que esta allí, su voz es suave, hermosa.

- Gracias. – responde el rubio sentándose en la cama.

- No es nada…es la primera vez que uso una lavadora. – se ríe suave el castaño mientras toma la maleta negra de Jensen, que esta en el suelo, para empezar a meter la ropa doblada.

- ¿Lo hiciste tu? Pensé que eras un inútil que solo sabia firmar papeles.

Jared hace una mueca de dolor que no pasa desapercibida para Jensen, quien se palmea el rostro en gesto de molestia.

- No debí decir eso, soy un idiota.

Jared niega con la cabeza un poco contrariado. – En realidad no soy muy bueno para muchas cosas, aunque se me da muy bien la floristería, soy un as sembrando flores. – sonríe, y se le nota muy orgulloso de si mismo.

- ¿el jardín? – pregunta curioso.

- Sip, desde hace unos ocho años…nadie lo toca si no yo, al menos mientras este aquí.

- ¿ocho años? Wow…eso es mucho tiempo.

- Si…la casa era del abuelo, así que solo yo puedo entrar aquí…y al abuelo le gustaban las flores…así que siempre quise ser ya sabes un jardinero.

- ¿Jardinero? ¿No es eso un poco bajo para un Padalecki? – pregunta, no puede evitar que su voz suene despectiva.

- Eso mismo pensaba mi padre cuando intento partirme la cabeza contra el mueble de mi estudio. – dice con una sonrisa pequeña, y Jensen quiere correr y tirarse por la ventana por ser el cabron mas grande del mundo.

- Jared…lo siento…

- No importa.

- ¿Quieres…hacer algo antes que me vaya?

- No realmente… - niega triste con la cabeza. - Aunque podemos… ¿quieres caminar conmigo por el jardín?

El jardín sigue igual que la ultima vez que Jensen estuvo alli, plantas por todas partes, el olor embriagante de las flores y Jared.

- Tulipanes. – señala el castaño colocándole el brazo sobre los hombros. - ¿te gustan?

Y Jensen quiere decir "¿Y a mi que con los tulipanes?" pero en cambio se contiene y sonríe.

- Son bonitos. – complace al castaño dándole una sonrisa.

- Si, pero…no son perfectos… - susurra, aunque la cercanía de Jensen permite que este lo escuche.

- No tienen por que serlos. – "No tienes por que serlo" – Nada es perfecto Jared, ni siquiera yo.

El castaño niega con la cabeza, su cabello largo rozándole la cara con el movimiento. Unas lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, y Jensen se detiene a observarlo.

- Jared…

- No puedo Jensen…tu siempre serás perfecto para mi…no tienes ningún defecto, tienes amigos, una posición respetable…y puedes hacer lo que quieras.

- ¡Tu también tienes una posición respetable!

- ¡Pero no soy perfecto!

Jensen se suelta de el molesto y camina alrededor de los setos.

- Jensen…

- No me estas diciendo eso Jared…

- Sabes que no puedo.

- ¡Me amas! ¿Y ahora vas a dejarme tirado? – exclama pateando unas macetas, cosa que hace a Jared hacer una mueca de dolor.

- Sabes que así es como funciona…

No la ve venir, y por eso es que duele mas, el dolor le atraviesa como mil agujas, en forma de cachetada.

- ¡Me violaste por una semana y ahora me dices que asi es como funciona!

- ¡No te viole! – reclama comenzando a enfadarse. – Tu estuviste de acuerdo con esto.

- ¡Mentira! No es como si me hubieses dado una oportunidad a negarme.

- ¿De que coño estas hablando Ackles? Si hubieses querido que parara me lo hubieses pedido. – El gigante se cruza de brazos, evitando estirarlos por que sabe que terminara golpeando al rubio.

- Eres un imbécil… - dice con odio, como nunca Jared lo ha escuchado. Jensen se aleja, cansado de todo, rogando por que a Jared no le de por golpearlo de nuevo o hacerle algo peor. Aunque nadie sabe mejor que Jensen que eso de las violaciones se lo ha inventado para demostrarle al Padalecki que tiene algo de orgullo aun, como que no lo cree de verdad, por que el sabe que esto que hizo con el Padalecki no fue forzado, solo el se sintió forzado, sumiso de lo que le esperaba cada vez que Jared se acercaba en plan dominante.

Entra en su habitación y toma sus maletas, no hay ninguna regla donde diga que debe quedarse hasta la noche. Tan pronto sale de la habitación ve al Padalecki apoyado contra uno de los ventanales del pasillo.

- ¿Ya te vas? – pregunta sombrío.

- No tengo por que quedarme, no es como si fuéramos pareja o algo…

- Jensen ¡Por dios! Sabes que no puedo hacer esto…mi padre no me lo perdonaría…

- ¿Tu padre? No puedo creerlo… - le da un empujón al pasar a su lado, sintiendo como este lo sigue mientras baja las escaleras.

Cuando llega al portal de la mansión, hay una limosina allí esperándolo, debe haber sido Alona quien la ha enviado, por que el símbolo de su familia esta grabado en una de las puertas. Siente que Jared le jala del brazo y lo voltea hacia el.

Sus labios forman palabras que a Jensen le cuesta unos segundos procesar y cuando lo hace…

Se queda tan ancho el Padalecki…

Jensen niega con la cabeza, las lagrimas desbordándose de sus ojos, sus maletas caen al piso mientras corre al auto. Sintiéndose como una delicada mujer a la que le han roto el corazón, el chofer ya tiene la puerta abierta y Jensen solo entra y cierra la puerta el mismo, sin querer ver como Jahod, el mayordomo de Jared, le acerca las maletas al chofer. Sin ver como Jared se derrumba sobre sus rodillas como Goliat. Sin ver como su mundo se destruye por culpa de esas palabras.

"Te amo…por favor no me olvides"

FINITO ^o^

Hoy ha sido un dia agotador emocionalmente...por favor diganme q no apesto como escritora :S


End file.
